


His Girl

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cody is kinda a bitch, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: WWE started using Lillian in her brothers storylines when she was only 7 years old. She has been working in the business ever since. What happens when she falls for the one person backstage at AEW that her brother can’t stand.
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/OFC!sibling, Dustin Rhodes/OFC!sibling, Sammy Guevara/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story can also be found on my wattpad

Lillians POV 

I was rushing around in my and my best friends Kris Statlander's hotel room. "Lillian! We need to leave!" My brother Dustin yells from outside the door. 

"Give me five minutes!" I say trying to get my things together. 

"You have 2, then we're leaving you!" 

"Shit." I say to myself. I finally got everything in my bag and ran downstairs to the lobby. Thank god Cody, Dustin, and Brandi were still there. I ran up to them breathing hard, and both Cody and Dustin burst out laughing. 

"Did you actually think we would leave you? I practically run the show, no one would give 2 shots if we were late." Cody asked why I glared at them. 

"Well, you panic when you can't find any of your stuff, and I was late I would be walking my ass to the event seeing as my phone is dead because Kris needed to charge her phone because she had to be there earlier then us, so Ya!" Dustin patted my shoulder.

"Come on kid, we would never do that to you. Besides, Kenny is riding with us, and he always late." 

"Talking shit?" I look over my shoulder to see Kenny walking up. "Lil, did you even brush your hair?" I ran my hand through my hair and it got caught multiple times. 

"Nope" I say popping the p. He just shook his head smiling. Once we got to the car and everyone was in Cody broke the news. 

"We have a 2 hour drive." He said leaving that parking lot. 

My eyes went wide. "You and your cowboy boots better be lying." I say, if there was anything in the world I hated the most, it would be car rides, expertly with these people. Brandi would fall asleep in 5 minutes. Cody would play country music, not that I hate it, but I once was in the car with him for 6 hours, and he plays the same 4 songs over and over again. And Dustin and Kenny would talk about MMA fighting, witch I don't pay a lot of interest to, so I normally just sit there awkwardly. 

After about 15 minutes I put my headphones in and listened to some of My chemical romance, music that would make Cody's ears bleed, and try to drown them out. 

3 hour time skip.

Once we got there I changed into my work out clothes 

Me and Kenny had been working for about an hour. He was training me so I could start wrestling for AEW, instead of walking the boys out there, or doing interviews. I had been training since I was 17, and was raised around wrestling. I was 22, and praying I was almost ready. 

"Lil, think that's good for today, we've got to get ready for the show." Once we got out of the ring Cody walked in. 

"So, hows she doing?" 

"Like I said last time, I think she's ready for in ring action." I looked at Cody hopefully

"Not yet, I want to make sure she is fully ready." I rolled my eyes at him. But said nothing and got ready. Tonight I would be walking Cody out to his match against Sammy Guevara, a member of the Inner Circle. 

I put on an Elite shirt, and black jean shorts with my blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

I looked at my hair, I had wanted to die it for a while, but Cody would kill me. He always wanted the blond hair me and Dustin had. I looked at the time, and decided to head to the gorilla.

Once I was there a pair of hands went over my eyes. "Guess who?" I recognize who it was immediately. 

"Aren't we a little old for this?" I asked turning around to face Kris. 

"Never, so, how was training?" 

"Fine, Cody still won't let me wrestle." I said shrugging. 

"I'm sure you time will come soon." She said hugging me. We continue to talk for a while befor Cody comes out behind me. 

"You ready?" 

"When am I not ready?" I asked giving him a smile. Cody's music hit and we walked out. 

"Being accompanied to the ring by Lillian Rhodes! It's the American Nightmare CODY!" 

I stand on the side cheering Cody on. At one point to Cody was laying in the middle of the ring, and Guevara walked in front of me. "Come on! Let's get a kiss!" He yelled pointing at his check. I gave him the middle finger as Cody rolled him up, and got the win. 

2 hour time skip 

"Fucking great!" I sat sitting in the car as we drove to the airport. 

"What happened now?" Dustin asked sitting next to me. 

"My flight to Huston was over booked, and me and one other person got kicked of and have to catch the next on. Witch leaves at 1 in the fucking morning." I say sighing. 

"I bet we could get you on our flight." Cody said looking at me. 

"No, I have to be in Huston in time for the meet and great. I'll be fine". 

Once we got there we grabbed our bags. We walked together for a short amount of time. Until they had to go board there plain. I gave all three of them a hug. 

"Let us know when you land." Cody said hugging me tight. 

"Cody, she's an adult, I'm sure she will be fine." Brandi said pulling him back. I waved by and found a Starbucks. There was no point in going to sleep, so I needed some caffeine. I walked to the seating area where I could wait for my plain. And the last person I would want to see tonight was sitting there. Sammy Guevara. 


	2. 2

Lillian POV 

"Fucking great." I whisper as I walk to the only spot where I could sit, witch had a Sammy Guevara laying across them. I coughed to get his attention, and it worked. He looked up at me and flashed me his million dollar smile.

"What can I do for you beautiful?" He asked smirking. 

"I would like to sit down, but your body is in the way" I had with lots of attitude. 

"You know, I wouldn't miss if you just sat down anyway." That's when I noticed he was still in his ring gear. I felt my face heat up, and I'm sure I was blushing like a mad man. Luckily Sammy sat up and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and looked him up and down. 

"Why are you still in your ring gear?" I finally asked, just wanting the awkward silence between us to leave. 

"Didn't have time to change." He said giving a shrug. 

"I call bullshit." 

"What! Why?" He asked laughing. 

"Well, you were on at the same time as me and Cody, and we both changed, also, your clearly waiting for your plane, so you could be changing right now." I said gesturing around us. He threw his hands up as if surrendering. 

"You got me there. Maybe I just didn't want to. Besides, I bet your enjoying the view." 

"Shut up!" I said giving him a playful shove. We continued to talk for about another hour, then he asked the question I'd been asking myself for about a year. 

"So what's the deal with you wrestling? I've seen you train with Omega, and you look like you could handle yourself." I sighed, looking at the ground. 

"Technically I'm signed to AEW as a wrestler, but Cody doesn't want me to wrestle yet. He wants to make sure I'm completely ready before I put myself in harms way." 

"Do you think you're ready to get in the ring?" He asked, his face wriggling. 

"Honestly, yes. I've been training since I was 17, and I have grown up around it my entire life." He went to say something, when my phone went off, making both of us jump in surprise. I looked down to see it was a call from Cody. "Hey." I said answering it. 

"Hey, we just landed and I wanted to check up on you." 

"Cody, I'm fine. Stop worrying. The whole reason I'm going to Huston is so I can get some buzz going about AEW. I'll be fine, it's just a late flight." I say, and in the background I can hear Brandi yelling at my brother for bothering me. 

"I've got to go. Love you, stay safe." 

"Love you too." I say and quickly hang up. 

"So your the other person that got kicked of the Huston flight?" Sammy asked as I put my phone down. 

"Wait, you are going to be on the same flight as me. God give me strength." I said causing us both to laugh. 

" you insult me." He said putting his hand to his heart acting hurt. 

"Oh, fuck off." I said 

"Wow. I didn't know a Rhodes could have such a dirty mouth." I just rolled my eyes. My phone started ringing again, but this time, it was the hotel I was supposed to stay at. I put it on speaker and listened to the recorded message. 

"This is regarding your reservation at our hotel for the dates of April 15th to the 18th. Seeing as you missed check in, your room has been given to another. Reservations are non refundable."

"Shit!" I said, as frustration started to kick in. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Sammy asked, his arm resting on my back. I could feel the tears that wanted to fall, but I wouldn't let them. I would not cry in public, especially someone who is part of the inner circle. 

"I'm fine" I said shrugging his hand off, and We sat in silence for the next 2 hours. 

Time skip to when they have boarded the plane. 

Thank god there weren't vary many people on the plane, and those who were, were clearly tiered about being on a plane at 1 in the morning. Downside, I was right next to Sammy. I sent a quick message to Cody letting him know I was on the plane. 

"All these people are tiered, but at lest they didn't have to get themselves beat up right before." Sammy said as leaned over and whispered in my ear. I felt bad for snapping at him, he seemed like he was putting real effort into breaking the ice. 

"Or deal with Cody at all." I said smiling. Once we were in the air, we had both put in our earbuds, and listened to some sort of music. I could feel sleep pulling at me, and even though I fought it I felt myself drift to sleep.

Sammys POV 

I sat listening to some music, wishing I could sleep, but I hade never been someone who could. I felt a weight fall on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Lillian asleep on me. I smiled as I moved her down to lay her head on my lap, hoping she would be more comfortable. I guess I'm not moving for a while.

Time skip to when the plane lands. 

Finally we landed at like 4 in the morning. I didn't want to wake Lillian, but I couldn't really carry everything. 

"Excuse me sir, would you like some help with your bags so you can carry your friend, she looks vary tiered." A flight attendant asked. 

"Yes, That would be great." I say standing with Lillian in my arms. I directed her to witch carry one were ours. Once we got to baggage, someone else helped grab our bags, and carried them to my car. I put Lillian in, not bothering to buckle her in. And left the airport. 

Lillian POV 

My eyes slowly opened. I was in a car cool. Wait! Not cool! I fell asleep on a plane! I practically jumped forward, knocking my head on the door. 

"Jesus! Calm yourself girl." I looked over to see Sammy driving. 

"Um, where the fuck am I" I ask. 

"My car, you seemed happy asleep. So I just brought you to my car. And we are going to my place, because I know you have nowhere else to sleep." 

"I can't go with you." I said, looking at him like he was an idiot. He gave me hurt expression, and not a fake one. 

"Why?" 

"Well if Cody found out I even talked to you he will kill both of us. And if anyone else from the Elite finds out, they will tell Cody, and he will kill us." I said getting angry. 

"Is anyone from the elite here?" 

"No." 

"Then it's fine, I would think your brother would rather have you sleep somewhere safe then wonder with only 3 hours of sleep." He said as we came to a stop at an apartment complex. 

"Your stuff is in the trunk, of you really don't want to go in, you can grab it and go, but you still look tiered." He got out and grabbed the stuff. As much as I wanted to deny it, I needed more sleep. And this was the best way to do it. I got out, grabbed my things and followed him inside. He flashed me a smirk as if to say 'I knew you would come in' 

"You can sleep in the bed, I'm not all that tired." He said once we were inside. 

"Ya, no, it's your house, I can crash on your couch. 

"No, your not sleeping on the couch." 

"Fine" I huff. Once he put the stuff down, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. 

"You know, I prefer to take a girl out first." He said smirking. 

"Fuck off, it's so we are both happy. Keep to your side." I said crawling into bed.

The last thing I hear is a quiet "yes ma'am" from Sammy, and I'm out like a light. 


	3. 3

Sammy POV 

I slowly started to wake up, my face buried in someone's hair. My arms wrapped around them, with them facing away. Our legs were tangled together. I took a deep breath through my noes. Mm, Strawberries, then I realized my girlfriend Pam, used non scented shampoo and conditioner, because of her sensitive skin. Also, me and Pam broke up 3 years ago. 

My eyes snap open, and I'm met with a face full of blonde hair, that's when I remembered earlier last night. Or this morning? Whatever, I could figure that out latter. What mattered was that I was basically cuddling a member of the Elite, AND the sister of CODY and DUSTIN Rhodes. 

"Shit" I whisper to myself. I slowly started to pull my arms out from around her, and untangle my legs from hers. After what felt like forever, I was I finally free. I decided I needed a shower before I do anything else. Thank god I had thrown on some sweatpants and a shirt before bed. 

Once I was in the shower, I let the hot water run down my back, relaxing some of the vary soar muscles in my back and legs. I mean, I do throw myself on to tables and off the ring for a living. I tried thinking about what I should probably do today, but I just couldn't get her out of my same mind. "Fuck" I said to myself, stepping out of the shower, drying off, and just throwing on some boxers. 

I quietly looked into the bed room, to see Lillian still asleep. I crept quietly to the kitchen, and grabbed my phone. I had a few Twitter notifications, mainly the Elite congratulating Cody on his win, and using the tag, SammyGuevara. It was 11:45, so I slept for about 7 hours, and I still had a lot of today. I grabbed a notebook and pen, to make a list of things I needed to get done 

1\. Edit last weeks vlog

2\. Do laundry 

3\. Drag Cody on Twitter

'Her hair smelt really good' I shock the thought out of my head.

4\. See if there are any packages at moms 

'She was also warm' 

"Fuck!" I said throwing the pen down. I wanted to go the the gym, but I was way to soar from last night. So I deleted on turning on some random movie and working on my vlog. 

Lillian POV 

My eyes slowly started to open. I sat up and looked around. After a moment I remembered where I was. "At least I got some sleep." I mumbled to myself as I stood up. I grabbed my bag and wandered to the bathroom. 

I took a quick shower, not wanting to waist hot water. Once out I threw on a yellow tank top and brown jean short shorts. I put my hair into a braid, and decided against makeup. I put on the sunflower necklaces my dad had gotten me, and but on some sandals. 

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, about noon

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, about noon. Not bad. I walked into the living room, not thinking much of it, but being met by a practically naked Sammy. "Morning," I said, walking to the door, my bag in tow. 

"Mornin, hey, where are you going?" H asked jumping up from his spot on the couch, tossing his laptop to the side. 

" leaving, as kind as it was for you to allow me to get some sleep, I don't want to impose." I said digging in my purse to fine money for an Uber. Once I turned Sammy was right in front of me. 

"No, you should stay, there is now way your getting a halfway decent room with out a reservation. I honestly don't care. It's just me that lives here." I bit my lip nervously. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I would not have said so if I wasn't." 

"Fine I'll stay, I don't work today, or Saturday, but I do tomorrow." I said as we walked back to the living room. Sammy practically dove on to the couch, I just shook my head and chuckled. 

"I'm going to grave my laptop real quick." I said, but Sammy grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch. 

"No, you said you didn't have to work, sit and watch a movie with me please." I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain further. He turned on Ironman, and for a while we just sat and watched it. At one point I looked down and saw 20 missed calls from Cody. 

"I'll be right back." I said standing up and walking into his bedroom. I called Cody, and it barley rang once before Cody answered, sounding vary relived. 

"Lillian Michelle Rhodes! Why the hell didn't you message me when you got of Ltd the plane?!"

"Cody, please calm dow-" 

"How do I call down when I dong know if your safe?!" He yelled into the phone. 

"Cody, I landed at 3am. I was tiered, could barley stay awake on the drive after. As soon as I got to the hotel I went straight to sleep, and just got up about an hour ago, and finished getting ready about 10 minutes ago." I answered, trying to stay calm. 

"Ok, just, please in the future, let us know. I was really worried, love you, good luck tomorrow."

"Love you too." I say and hang up the phone. Once I went back into the living room, Sammy gave me an odd smile. 

"What did Cody want so bad that he called you that many times?" 

"I forgot to message him when we landed last night, so of course he thought of the most horrific ways I could have died." I said rolling my eyes as he laughed. 

"Cody is really overprotective. Not to sound rude, but like, not even Dustin seems as worried about you." 

"There is a lot bigger age gape between me and Dustin and me and Cody, Dustin was 17 when Cody was born, and almost 30 when I was born, when Cody was only 13 or so. Dustin was already off doing his own thing, so I spent more time with Cody. 

He sighed, "ya, Dustin is pretty fucking old." I playfully punched him as he laughed. 

"Son of a bitch" I said shaking my head. 

"What do you want to do for the rest of today?" He asked once we stopped laughing. 

"Definitely not something in public! We could put on another movie, but I need to get to work on some of the new Elite merchandise." He nodded and put in Zombieland. 

Time skip to 9pm. 

After way to many movies, I looked at the time. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I said standing up. 

"K, I need to run to my moms place real quick, I'll be back in like an hour." He gets up grabs his keys, and he's gone. I get up and throw on some pjs 

I crawl into the bed on the same side I was on last night

I crawl into the bed on the same side I was on last night. I pulled out my phone and made a quick post about tomorrow on Instagram and Twitter, then I set an alarm for tomorrow at 645. I plugged my phone in and drifted of to sleep. 

Sammys POV 

I got back at around 10. I opened the door, trying to be quiet, as Lillian was probably in bed already, and I was ready to sleep to. I walked into the room, and Lillian was fast asleep. 

I stripped down to my boxers, and got in bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

The next day 

Lillian POV. 

I felt myself start to wake up, but refuse to open my eyes, as my alarm has not gone off yet. I felt arms around my waist, witch caused my eyes to snap open, and I'm met with Sammys chest. I was sure it happened while we were asleep, so I didn't want this to get any more embarrassing by him waking up, I slid out from his grasp. 

Once free, I checked my phone to see, I would only have a few more minutes of sleep anyway. I jumped in the shower, just to wash my hair real quick. Once I was out I put on a red cocktail dress. I then curled my hair, and put on some makeup and my heals. 

I walked out and saw the bed empty

I walked out and saw the bed empty. Once I entered the kitchen I found him making coffee. "Good morning." I said smiling. 

"Mornin" he mumbled, still sounding half asleep, but when he looked at me, his eyes went wide. He looked me up and down. 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Take a picture, it will last longer." I said grabbing my purse. "I won't be back until late tonight, so don't wait up for me." I said as I opens the door, and I was gone before he could respond. I waited outside his building until my Uber picked me up. 

"I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message to Cody 

Me: on my way the event

He answered almost immediately. 

Cody🥳🤪: K, have a good time, good luck. 

I rolled my eyes at this. The only thing I was doing was making and appearance at a met and great, and doing some makeup in the back. When my brothers were Stardust and gold dust, I did there makeup. 

"Excuse me, could you stop at a Starbucks?" I ask the driver. 

"Sure! Long day ahead?" 

"You have no idea" I muttered.

Sammys POV

I watched as she rises out the door. And dame, the red dress was gorgeous. I mean, it is nice on its own, but on her, shit. "Stop that" I say out loud. I had to remember, this was Cody Rhodes sister, and and a member of the Elite.

I decided to get ready and go to the gym to get my mind off of her. 

Time skip to 11pm

Lillian POV 

"Finally!" I said throwing my head back. The day was done, everything went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could, and I got some publicity out there about AEW. I pulled my heels off, in to much pain to care. I said my goodbyes, and walked across the street, where there was a convenient placed subway. 

I ordered my sandwich, and as I sat down to eat, my phone went off. It was a face time request from Cody. 

"Hey." I said answering it. 

"Hey, how did it go?" 

"I don't know, check Twitter." I said, figuring something would be on there. 

"Lillian Rhodes crashes Impact Wrestling Q and A" he said reading from and article. We talked a little longer, and by the time we finished it was midnight. 

"Cody, I've got to go, talk to you tomorrow." I said 

"K, stay safe." He says, and hangs up. I drag myself up, order an Uber, and get to Sammys. As I enter, I try to be quiet, but I see him playing some sort of video game. 

"Hey," I said flopping down on his couch. 

"Hey" he flashes a glance at me. "You look tiered." 

"That would be because I am. I going to take a quick shower, then go to bed, night." I said standing up and heading to the room. 

Time skip 2 days, the day in between they just kinda hung out at the apartment. 

I sat in the passenger seat as Sammy drove me to the airport. Once we were there, I thanked him before I got out. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I'll see you Wednesday."

Once on the plane my phone showed a message from and unknown number. I clicked it and it said 

Unknown: no problem. I'll have to have you over again. 

I smiled as I added the number, and saving it to my contacts.


End file.
